Semu
by Yumiki-san
Summary: Kalian mau tahu rasanya jika kita diberi sebuah harapan dari seseorang yang kita sayang? Senang, dan penuh harap bukan? Tapi bagaimana jika janji itu berubah menjadi koyakan harapan hampa? Tertarik membaca kisah sedihku? Aku ingin berbagi sebuah pengalaman menyedihkan dengan kalian.
1. Chapter 1

Author : Yumiya-san & Miki-san

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Hinata Hyuuga x Uzumaki Naruto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Warning : OOC, Typo, Bahasa amburadul(maklum masih baru)

Summary : Kalian mau tahu rasanya jika kita diberi sebuah harapan dari seseorang yang kita sayang? Senang, dan penuh harap bukan? Tapi bagaimana jika janji itu berubah menjadi koyakan harapan hampa? Tertarik membaca kisah sedihku? Aku ingin berbagi sebuah pengalaman menyedihkan dengan kalian.

(A/N) : Ini ff baru kita, jadi kalo ada salah maklumin yah? Jangan lupa saran dan kritiknya.

.

.

.

Jrsssshhh...

Hari ini hujan turun lebat diluar sana. Bisa ku lihat pepohonan yang bertarung dengan gunjangan angin yang menyertai hujan tersebut. Aku melihat angin yang berkejaran dalam badai dikamarku. Kepalaku serasa kosong tak terisi apa-apa melihat pemandangan sendu diluar.

Dahulu aku naif berpikir harapan dan janji adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Tapi bisakah kalian bayangkan bila semua itu menjadi gelap dan hampa?

Pernahkah kalian bermimpi seseorang yang datang dari dunia mimpi akan membawamu merasakan hal yang manis? Oh,aku harap kalian benci dengan mimpi. Kenapa? Bukan berarti aku bicara begini artinya kalian dilarang mempunyai harapan loh! Lagipula aku juga punya sebuah harapan. Tapi seperti kataku tadi, harapan itu telah menjadi gelap dan hampa seperti palung yang tergeletak manis didasar laut.

Terkadang menyimpan beribu misteri dan pertanyaan tentang apa saja teka-teki yang ada disana. Bagaimana melewatinya, adakah mahluk hidup didalam sana, bagaimana terbentuknya, dan bagaimana ia bisa memanipulasi siapa saja yang mencoba mendekati keanggunannya dalam kegelapan biadap. Sama seperti mimpiku.

Mimpi yang semula manis seperti madu kini telah berubah menjadi sepedih ranjau.

Ok, namaku Hinata Hyuuga si anak indigo. Aku rasa julukan itu cocok denganku yang suka berkhayal kalau saja pangeran mimpiku akan hadir dalam kehidupan nyataku dan menjalani takdir yang berjalan bersamaku. Aku tahu itu gila dan bodoh. Tapi, semenjak mimpi itu hadir, aku menunggu dan menunggu keajaiban

Fisikku?

Kalian akan langsung tertawa melihat betapa anehnya fisikku. Tinggiku hanya 169cm. Padahal usiaku telah menginjak 20-tahun. Sangat tidak sesuai dengan dewasa-dewasa muda seumuranku. Rambutku tidak berwarna pirang, atau gelap seperti orang-orang kebanyakan. Kelabu kebiruan yang menurutku...begitu aneh. Kulitku-pun berkata demikian. Pucat, bukan pucat seperti orang barat kebanyakan. Pucat pasi seakan kulitku tak teraliri darah sama sekali. Dan bersinar seperti dewi malam. Kau tahu berapa berat badanku? Hanya 43kg. Bisa bayangkan betapa kurusnya tubuh ini. Mataku berwarna lavender dengan ukuran yang juga tak bisa dikatakan mirip dengan orang-orang pada umumnya. Bibirku tipis dan pucat. Beruntung hidungku mancung seperti orang tuaku.

Baik, untuk kalian yang sudah menunggu membaca kisah gilaku ini bisa langsung duduk manis, dan menggeser kursor kalian kebawah. Tapi jika kalian tidak tertarik, kalian bisa langsung tekan tombol exit atau semacamnya. Aku tidak ingin ada seorang-pun yang mengecewai Yumiya-san dan Miki-san karena mereka juga telah menyisihkan waktunya menuliskan artikel perasaanku.

Akhir kata, selamat membaca...

.

.

.

Aku duduk dibalkon kamarku memandangi dewi malam yang tersenyum kearahku. Sungguh cantik, ia begitu besar dan bersinar. Kulihat beberapa awan berterbangan menutupi sang dewi. Aku mulai takut akan kehilangannya. Tapi lama kelamaan, kumulus malam itu berhasil menutupi kecantikan sang-dewi.

Aku tersenyum. Aku rasa ia mulai bosan bicara denganku. Tak apa, aku masih punya bintang-bintang yang mengedip-ngedip genit kearahku. Sesekali bibirku mengucap kata-kata pujian untuk benda-benda langit ciptaan Tuhan tersebut.

Merasa cukup, aku menutup jendela balkonku rapat dan segera membaringkan tubuh kurus ini diatas kasur. Kemudian aku mematikan lampu tidur, Rasa kantuk mulai datang. Perlahan mataku tertutup menyisakan keheningan malam.

-Hinata POV End-

Sebuah cahaya putih menimpa nya dari kejauhan. Cahaya itu seperti menyeret tubuh kecilnya kedalam sebuah tempat yang jauh dari hidupnya yang membosankan. Ia menutup matanya berharap cahaya ini akan segera berhenti menyeretnya.

Perlahan kaki mungil yang menjadi penopang tubuh kurus itu bisa menapak sempurna diatas pasir putih yang begitu lembut. Seiring dengan hilang nya cahaya yang sempat menyeretnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya membiasakan diri di tempat bersilau ini. Berhasil ia melihat dengan sempurna, betapa terkejut nya ia ditampilkan dengan pemandangan didepannya.

Nyiur pantai melambai-lambai, ombak saling berkejaran, burung-burung camar saling sahut-menyaut, dan matahari bersinar begitu cerah sampai pupil matanya menyipit tak tahan dengan sinarnya. Dihadapan nya terdapat laut biru yang begitu luas membentang tanpa ujung. Disisi kiri, dan kanan terdapat tebing-tebing menjulang menjilat langit. Ia tersenyum seraya mengucapkan pujian untuk pemandangan dihadapannya. Seingatnya, ia masih berada dikamarnya sambil berbicara dengan sang dewi malam.

Merasa asing, ia menengok ke kiri dan kanan mencari seseorang untuk menanyai tempat apa ini? Mengapa aku bisa sampai ke tempat indah begini?

Tapi baru ia sadari ia sendirian. Ia berjalan mendekati ombak yang menyapa dirinya didepan. Sesekali iseng menyentuhkan kakinya pada bibir ombak. Semakin asyik,ia pun lupa kalau ia sedang sendirian ditempat orang lain.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Sebuah langkah kaki berjalan dari kejauhan ke arahnya. Lantas ia menengok kebelakang. Setahunya, tak ada orang disini. Ia membulatkan mata melihat orang itu tersenyum manis kearahnya. Hampir ia tidak percaya jika yang ada dihadapannya itu benar manusia. Sosok itu begitu menawan dengan kulit sawo.

'Andai ia punya sayap' Ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Seakan mendengar isi hati Hinata yang berbisik, orang itu membalikan badannya. Kemudian orang itu tersenyum memperlihatkan beberapa bulu putih dibelakang kemeja pantainya. Bulu itu terbentang sempurna hingga bisa disebut sayap. Hinata menganga tak percaya dengan pemandangan aneh tersebut.

"Kau tidak usah terkejut manis." Ujar orang itu.

Hinata merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang ditambah dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi pucatnya. Suara orang itu terdengar berat, dan dalam. Begitu anggun. Hinata melempar pandangan entah pada apa saja asal mata besarnya tak bertemu dengan pemilik iris biru dihadapannya.

'Bagaimana bisa ia menyebutku manis? Selama ini hanya ejekan, dan kata-kata kasar yang semua orang berikan padaku..' Hinata kembali ribut dalam hatinya.

Orang itu kembali berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang sedang melempar pandangan pada apa saja itu masih merasa takut kalau-kalau orang itu akan menyerang nya tiba-tiba. Bisa saja orang itu menyebut nya manis karena ada suatu hal yang ia inginkan dari Hinata bukan?

Hinata kembali menunduk menyimpulkan fakta demikian. Tapi...mereka memang baru mengenal bukan? Bisa saja awal yang manis akan berubah menjadi pahit!

Hinata mulai berpikir jauh. Dimana ia bisa menjadi pemilik malaikat berkemeja pantai itu. Mengingat wajahnya yang sangat rupawan, iris birunya yang sempurna, rambut pirang cerah yang tertata rapih, kulit sawo seperti orang asia kebanyakan, tinggi yang ideal, dengan tubuh atletis. Hinata kembali berpikir...

Ia rasa itu tidak mungkin. Yang paling membuat hatinya tersindir adalah, perbedaan fisik yang begitu jauh. Dan... bisa saja malaikat dihadapannya ini adalah iblis yang begitu kejam yang menginginkan nyawanya. Ia menggeleng keras mengenai kesipulannya yang terakhir.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, malaikat itu tengah tersimpuh sembari memberikan Hinata sebuah edelweish berwarna putih, Orang itu menunjukan _The Best Smile-nya_ pada Hinata. Hinata blushing sesaat. Orang itu mengisyaratkan Hinata mengambil bunga ditangannya. Hinata yang mengerti langsung mengambil bunga langka itu dari tangan sang malaikat.

"Aku melihat kesedihan dari dalam mata indahmu Hinata..."

Hinata terbelalak. Matanya indah? Belum ada yang bilang begitu kecuali orang tuanya. Malaikat itu memanggil Hinata dengan namanya? Bahkan Hinata belum memberi tahu siapa namanya.

"Bagaimana..." Hinata kembali melempar pandangannya.

"Aku mengambilnya dari tebing itu." Kata malaikat itu. Hinata mengedarkan pandangan mencari sebuah lokasi yang ditunjuk mahluk dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum, sebuah tebing curam yang diatasnya berwarna putih seperti gundukan salju. Tapi... itu bukan adalah kumpulan edelweis yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Hinata tersenyum.

Tapi bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan, "Maaf, sebenarnya. Aku hanya ingin tahu dari mana kau tahu namaku? Kita hanya baru bertemu disini. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa ini mimpi atau bukan." Hinata bertanya jujur. Iris mereka bertemu. Kemudian malaikat dihadapannya tersenyum kembali sambil mengusap kepala Hinata. Hinata merasa sebuah tangan dingin dan halus itu bersentuhan dengan kulit dahinya.

"Mungkin.. kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama." Ujar orang itu. Hinata kembali blushing.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Dari matamu." Kata malaikat dihadapannya. Hinata kembali memberanikan diri menatap dalam iris biru dihadapannya. "Boleh ku tahu siapa namamu? Dan.. mahluk apa kau ini?" Hinata kembali bertanya, Mahluk itu kembali tersenyum. Bahkan tertawa sendiri melihat kepolosan anak manusia satu ini.

"Aku adalah bunga mimpimu. Kau bisa panggil aku dengan nama Naruto. Lebih lengkapnya Uzumaki Naruto" Ucap orang itu. Hinata kembali mengernyit mengola kata-kata lawan bicaranya.

"Mengapa kau punya sayap yang indah seperti malaikat?" Pertanyaan Hinata satu ini sukses membuat Naruto tertawa lepas. "Hinata.. aku adalah bunga mimpimu.. apa saja yang kau inginkan bisa aku lakukan untuk mu." Kata Naruto kembali memberi _The best smile_ pada Hinata.

"Jadi.. aku bisa..." Hinata menggantung pertanyaannya. Tapi sepertinya Naruto sudah mengertahui isi otak kepo anak satu ini. "Kau bisa mengekspresikanku seperti boneka. Bukannya selama ini, kau berdoa agar hidupmu bisa menyenangkan setelah kedua orang tuamu meninggal?" Naruto mengingatkan. Hinata yang merasa memori lamanya terkuras itu hanya memandang sendu telapak kakinya yang bersentuhan dengan pasir putih pantai.

"Ya, kau benar. Kau bilang kau adalah bunga mimpiku, jadi.. apa aku sedang mengalami _lucid dream? Atau De javu_?" Hinata kembali bertanya. "Tidak... bisa saja kau dan aku bertemu dalam dunia yang sama." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Naomi dengan nada lembut.

"Jadi...apakah suasana yang kualami sekarang ini adalah mimpi?" Hinata bertanya seakan ingin mengetahui segalanya. " benar."

Hinata kembali merasa tenang. Ketenangan seperti ini hanya bisa ia peroleh saat bersama dengan orang tuanya. Hinata merasa tidak ingin mimpi ini berakhir dan hanya bisa diingat kemudian terlupakan suatu saat. Tidak, itu terlalu sakit.

Oleh karena itu, Hinata kembali mengemukakan pertanyaanya yang terakhir. "Satu lagi, bisakah kita bertemu lagi?" Semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipinya.

"Tentu, sekalipun didunia nyata." Naruto kembali menjawab dengan sabar.

Mata Hinata berbinar. "Berjanjilah?" Hinata menunjukkan kelingkingnya dihadapan Naruto berharap lawan bicaranya mau mengaitkan kelingkingnya juga. "Ya aku janji." Pertanyaan Hinata terjawab sempurna. Malah, dilengkapi dengan sebuah janji yang entah bisa terjadi atau tidak.

"Baiklah, sekarang bangunlah. Pagi sudah menghiasi duniamu." Naruto mendorong pelan tubuh Hinata. Hinata kembali terseret cahaya putih itu. Kali ini ia serasa ditarik kebelakang. Bisa ia lihat Naruto yang tersenyum manis didepan cahaya yang perlahan menutup matanya, membawa dirinya menghilang terbawa cahaya tersebut.

.

.

.

-Hinata POV-

KRIIIIIINGGG!

Aku terbangun dari tidur malamku. Jam weker yang berteriak nyaring disisi ranjangku segera ku matikan agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang memekakan telinga. Aku mengucek mataku membiasakan diri melihat dengan jelas sinar matahari pagi yang menembus gorden kamarku.

Aku berjalan ke arah jendela, dan segera membuka gorden membiarkan cahaya matahari menghiasi kamarku yang semula gelap menjadi terang karena nya. Aku menatap keluar jendela. Para burung masih berkicauan menyambut sang mentari, sedikit yang berjalan melintasi jalanan yang masih gelap. Aku rasa ini masih jam enam pagi. Sepinya Konoha yang begitu hangat dipagi hari.

Aku membuka jendela, kali ini membiarkan udara pagi menghilangkan rasa pengap di dalam kamarku. Setelahnya merapikan tempat tidurku. Aku terbiasa mandiri di rumah bibi Shizune. Orang tuaku juga sudah berpesan agar tidak merepotkan orang yang memberiku tempat tinggal. Aku masih ingat ketika kelingkingku bertautan dengan kelingking ayah, dan ibuku. Berharap aku menjadi Hinata mereka yang mandiri.

Selesai membereskan tempat tidur. Aku melesat kekamar mandi yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kamarku. Baiklah, hari yang membosankan akan kembali dimulai.

.

.

.

_In The Office. 09.00. p.m._

TING!

Pintu lift yang sedaritadi kutunggu akhirnya terbuka. Aku memasuki lift yang akan mengantarkaku ke tempat dimana aku harus mendesain sebuah gedung dengan kemampuan berkhayalku. Aku menekan angka 20. Lift ini masih begitu sepi, mungkin karena masih terlalu pagi. Hanya ada seorang pria berambut pirang disamping ku berdiri. Aku rasa ia adalah karyawan baru. Ah, dari mana kau tahu Hinata? Bisa saja dia adalah karyawan lama, bahkan lebih lama darimu!? Tapi kau tidak mengetahuinya karena saking indigonya dirimu.

Aku hanya diam. Mungkin saja orang disampingku juga memiliki tujuan yang sama denganku. Lantai 20. Sambil menunggu, iseng aku melihat pantulan wajahnya dari dinding lift. Tidak terlalu jelas memang. Tapi bisa ku pastikan wajah orang ini berwibawa. Mungkin saja dia anak boss.

"Ada apa?" Orang itu bersuara memecahkan lamunanku tentang wajahnya.

Aku sedikit terkejut memang, benar saja, wajahnya telihat berwibawa. Bahkan..tampan. ah benar, aku rasa ia memang anak seorang boss. Karena merasa derajatku lebih rendah, aku pun membalas pertanyaannya. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabku cuek.

Aku meraih handphoneku disaku jas kerjaku untuk mengalihkan tatapan mata dari sang anak boss. Beberapa saat aku sibuk dengan beberapa e-mail masuk dari teman-temanku. Entah mengapa aku merasa diperhatikan oleh orang disampingku. Walau aku tak menatapnya, bisa ku pastikan ia sedang mengamatiku dari atas kebawah. Aku hanya cuek.

TING!

Pintu lift kembali terbuka. Menampilkan ruangan-ruangan kerja tempat para arsitek sepertiku. Aku melangkah keluar. Aku rasa orang disampingku berhenti menatapiku karena aku akan segera keluar.

"Tunggu!"

Grep! Ia memegang pergelangan tanganku. Lantas aku terkejut. Mau apa dia?

TING! Sedetik kemudian pintu lift kembali tertutup. Menyisakan kami dalam tanda tanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan wajah datar.

Orang itu melepas genggamannya. "Eh., maaf. Apa..kau... Hinata Hyuuga?"

DEG!

Dia tahu namaku. Aku menatap matanya. Iris biru dengan wajah sawo? Tunggu.. aku rasa aku pernah bertemu dengan orang ini sebelumnya. Entah dimana, aku tak ingat. Tapi mengapa ia bisa tahu namaku? Aku rasa nametagku masih ada didalam tas. Ah, mungkin saja kami pernah berkenalan sebelumya. Tapi sayangnya aku tak mengingatnya.

"Ya benar itu aku." Ucapku masih dengan wajah datar, walau sebenarnya dalam hati aku merasa familiar dengannya.

"Apa kau mengingatku?" Ia kembali bertanya. Tuh kan 'benar, kami pernah bertemu. Aku kembali memutar memoriku. Entah mengapa aku merasa bertemu orang ini tadi malam saatku tertidur. Tunggu... Tadi malam?

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau ingat?" Ia memecahkan lamunanku_. 'Aku Uzumaki Naruto' _Hey hey.. tunggu aku ingat. Dia...

"Tidak mungkin!" Ucapku tanpa sengaja. Orang itu malah tersenyum dihadapanku.

Uzumaki Naruto? Dia bilang Uzumaki Naruto? HAH? Dia.. dia pria rupawan bersayap yang kulihat dimimpiku tadi malam. Ya, benar! Dia...

"A..apa kita pernah bertemu?" Ucapku ragu. Aku takut jika memang benar ia adalah pria dimipiku semalam. Sungguh!

"Ya, aku rasa." Jawabnya. Apa itu pertanda ia bukan Naruto yang sama dalam mimpiku?

"Apa kau seorang karyawan disini?" Tanyaku masih dengan penasaran.

"Tentu." Huuuh...aku menghela nafas dalam hati. Itu artinya dia bukanlah Naruto yang sama.

"jadi..apa benar kita memang pernah bertemu?" aku kembali bertanya. Sekarang dengan tatapan kepo.

"Kalau tidak pernah mengapa aku bisa tahu namamu Hinata?" Ia menyentuh pipiku. Semu.. aku merasa tangan semu Naruto dalam mimpiku juga memiliki kulit sehalus ini.

"Ehm.. maaf Tuan, tapi... aku tidak pernah melihatmu."Jawabku dengan takut.

Ia kembali tersenyum. "Pernah. Tadi malam aku bertemu dengan mu."

Deg! Perasaan apa ini? Tadi malam? Apa jangan-jangan?

"Ka..u..." Aku menunjuk orang dihadapanku dengan gemetar.

"Ya. Aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk menemuimu dalam duna nyata 'bukan?" Ucapnya. Aku rasa pipiku memerah karena kata-kaanya.

"Na..Naruto?" Aku merasa pusing seketika mengingat mimpi hangat tadi malam. DEG! Kurasakan gejolak dalam hatiku. Entah gejolak apa. Dan..kepalaku serasa diputar. Demikian pula dengan perutku yang tiba-tiba mual.

"Hinata, apa kau sakit?" Tanya orang itu mulai khawatir.

BRUK!

Aku terjatuh. Aku merasa kembali melayang di telan cahaya putih. Aku mendengar panggilan panik karena kondisiku. Tapi... lama-kelamaan yang kulihat hanyalah cahaya putih. Seketika itu juga telingaku tak bisa mendengar Naruto yang memanggili namaku.

Semu...

**TBC**

(A/N) : Ada yang penasaran sama lanjutannya? Kami harap sih ada. Ok, see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author : Yumiki-san

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Hinata Hyuuga x Naruto Uzumaki

Rated : T

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Bahasa amburadul, mutu perlu ditanyakan

Summary : Kalian mau tahu rasanya jika kita diberi sebuah harapan dari seseorang yang kita sayang? Senang, dan penuh harap bukan? Tapi bagaimana jika janji itu berubah menjadi koyakan harapan hampa? Tertarik membaca kisah sedihku? Aku ingin berbagi sebuah pengalaman menyedihkan dengan kalian.

(A/N) : Ini dia Chap 2. Walau udah diusahain kami tetep aja ngaret. Maaf ya Minna-san, dan thanks buat yang udah review ^^o

.

-Hinata POV-

Aku merasa terlempar disuatu tempat. Aku melihat sekelilingku yang dipenuhi warna hijau dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Kepalaku masih terasa sakit. Seingatku aku masih ada di kantorku berbicara mengenai hal yang menurutku abnormal.

Aku berdiri sambil memegangi kepalaku. Aku baru ingat. Aku masih harus menylesaikan ilustrasiku yang ada dimeja kantorku. Merasa janggal. Aku melihat pakaian yang ku kenakan. Gaun putih anggun yang biasa kulihat di film-film Elf. Dan.. aku merasa aku mengenakan sesuatu diatas kepalau. Benar saja. Mahkota bunga. Seingatku, aku masih mengenakan baju kantor dan jas kantorku serta sebuah celana panjang. Mengapa? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Aku mulai berjalan menyusuri tempat hijau ini. TUK!TUK!. Aku melihat alas kaki yang ku kenakan. Sebuah sepatu kaca bersinar. Hey! Apa ini lelucon? Aku bukanlah tokoh putri cantik dalam dongeng!

"Adakah seseorang disini?" Teriakku. Suaraku menggema. Menandakan bahwa aku benar-benar sendirian disini. Aku terus berjalan dengan takut. Entah sudah seberapa jauh. Aku tak bisa melihat warna lain selain hijau.

"Hinata..."

Aku mendengar suara seseorang. Sangat familiar. Perlahan aku melihat sosok hitam yang semakin nyata dari kejauhan. Dia adalah...

"Na..Naruto?" Panggilku.

"Kau tak apa Hinata?" Tanyanya dengan wajah lelah.

Aku mengangguk. "Kau.. mengapa aku bisa ada disini?" Tanyaku dengan nada takut. Naruto mendekat kearahku. Aku menatap iris birunya. Seakan iris itu begitu kelaparan dan kehausan. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyaku dengan suara yang ku buat segalak mungkin.

DUG!. Aku merasa tubuh kecilku menabrak sebuah pohon dibelakangku. Ingin ku berlari. Tapi aku rasa itu tidak mungkin. Naruto sudah mengunci celah yang bisa membawaku berlari.

"APA MAUMU?" Aku kembali bersifat galak padanya. Tapi...

"Kau tahu Hinata? Aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk bertemu denganmu didunia nyata 'bukan?" Bisik Naruto tepat ditelingaku. Aku merasakan desiran darah dalam diriku mengalir cepat. Begitupula jantungku yang berdentam semakin kencang. Nafas lembut Naruto membelai telingaku lembut.

"Jadi..." Aku mendorong tubuhnya agar mau menjauh. Mata kami kembali bertemu.

"Dimana aku?" Tanyaku secara frontal. Naruto tersenyum.

"Dunia semu..." Jawabnya yang membuatku bingung.

Oh...sungguh! kegilaan macam apa yang menimpaku saat ini? Jika aku sedang bermimpi tolong siapa saja bangunkanlah aku!

Belum sempat aku mengobrol banyak dengan Naruto. Sebuah cahaya putih bersinar dibawah kakiku. Gaun putihku terangkat. Begitupula dengan rambut kelabuku yang mulai tak karuan.

Sedetik kemudian aku tenggelam dalam cahaya putih tersebut dan...

Semuanya menjadi gelap dan hampa.

Atau lebih tepatnya...Semu.

-Hinata POV END-

.

"Bagaimana? Apa Hinata sudah sadar?" Tanya seseorang berambut hitam bermata hitam pula dengan ukuran besar mulai tersenyum.

"Aku rasa.. ia mulai sadar. Tenanglah Lee." Jawab seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang dan postur tinggi. Pemuda yang dipanggil Lee itu melirik ke arah Hinata yang masih mencoba terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Ng..." Desah Hinata membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kedalam korneanya.

"AH! SYUKURLAH HINATA SADAAAAR!" Ucap Lee sambil berteriak.

"SSssst...Pelankan suaramu!" Pria berambut htam panjang itu memperingati Lee. Sementara Hinata sudah terduduk manis sambil mengucek matanya yang terasa berat.

"Ng?" Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Membiaskan pantulan Lee dan pria berambut hitam panjang yang dipanggil Neji.

"HINATA!" Lee merentangkan tangannya siap memeluk Hinata. Masih beruntung rambut pemuda hitam pucat itu dijambak oleh Neji, kalau tidak pasti Hinata akan pingsan lagi karena saking eratnya pelukan bocah periang itu.

"OUCH! Sakit tauk'!" Keluh Lee yang langsung diacuh tak acuhkan oleh Neji.

"Apa dia sudah sadar?" Sebuah suara berat mengagetkan semua yang ada Hinata. Suara ini, suara... Naruto!

"Ah kau, tenang saja, _Princcess _kecilmu sudah sadar tuh'!" Ucap Neji kembali ceria. Berbeda saat ia berbicara dengan Lee.

Hinata membulatkan mata tak percaya. Dari mana Neji bisa kenal dengan bunga mimpinya? Dunia semunya? Bahkan... berbicara layaknya teman lama?

"Huuuu! Makanya jangan suka mempermainkan orang 'dong! Dasar!" Lee kembali bergeming mengomentari Naruto. Sedetik setelahnya kepalan tangan Neji jatuh diatas kepala pucatnya.

"OUCH! NEJI!" wajah Lee memerah. Menandakan ia marah pada Neji. Sebelum terjadinya perang saling jitak, Narruto segera melerai mereka. Mengingatkan bahwa posisi mereka sekarang ada dirumah sakit.

Hinata semakin tak percaya dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Ingin ia mati saja saat ia tahu teman-temannya bahkan bisa lebih akrab dengan Naruto daripada dirinya. _'Apakah ini sebuah berita kebohongan?_' Hinata berbatin.

"Aduh! Kenapa kau malah membela Neji, Naruto?!" Lee menaikan nada bicaranya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Siapa yang membela si Hyuga phsyco itu? Aku hanya melerai kalian tau'!" Naruto membantah kesimpulan Lee. Memang siapa yang tidak kesal kalau kita sudah berbaik hati membela orang itu lalu malah dikira membela yang lain? Memang, bocah batok satu ini tidak bisa mengerti maksud Naruto.

Sementara Neji hanya memperhatikan Hinata yang masih membeku dalam diam seperti boneka kaca. Neji mendekati sisi ranjang Hinata.

"Kau tak apa Hinata?" Neji bertanya lembut.

Dengan kaku Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Neji."Neji..." Hinata berkata dengan gemetar.

"A...apa in semua bukan mimpi? Apa ini semua nyata?" Hinata menatap iris Neji dengan tatapan horror. Neji hanya menampilkan raut kebingungan dengan kata-kata Hinata.

"Memangnya kau merasa ini semua tak nyata?" Neji bertanya.

"Dari mana kau bisa kenal Naruto?" Hinata ikut bertanya walau ia belum menjawab pertanyaan Neji. Nadanya terdengar takut akan suatu hal.

Neji memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa kepalamu terbentur Hinata?"

"Aku tanya dari mana kau bisa kenal Naruto?" Hinata menekan nada bicaranya. Membuat perhatian Naruto dan Lee yang masih berdebat karena hal tak jelas.

"Hey, kau tahukan kalau Naruto itu teman kecilku? Dan.. dia adalah senior diperusahaan 'kan?" Neji ikut menekan dirinya. Membiasakan Hinata berpikir seperti biasa. Tapi tidak, Hinata malah terlihat takut luar biasa. Setahunya, Naruto hanyalah bunga mimpinya! Bukan teman nyata dalam dunia aslinya! Hinata tahu kalau ia memang senang dan merasa tidak ingin Naruto hilang dan terlupakan suatu saat.

Kepala Hinata semakin sakit mencoba berpikir jernih. Tidak ada nama Naruto yang ia kenal!

"Ada apa Hinata?" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya. Hinata menutup kedua telinganya tak mau tahu dengan semua yag terjadi.

"Naruto, apa kepala Hinata terbentur?" Neji bertanya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan.'Ini gila! Sungguh gila!' Hinata merasa tak karuan sekarang. Ia memukul-mukul kepalanya. Berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Sama seperti Naruto. Semu...

"Hinata..." Lee mulai merasa simpatik.

"Hentikan!..." Hinata terisak dengan tertunduk. _'Apa-apaan ini? Semua orang disini gila! Naruto hanyalah semu! Tak bisakah kalian merasakannya?'_. Hinata berteriak dalam hatinya. Membiasakan otak jeniusnya berpikir mencerna dunia yang serasa terbalik dihadapannya.

.

.

.

_2 Next Day_

-Hinata POV-

KRIIIIINGG! Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Seperti biasa mimpiku selalu dihadiri sosok dunia semu yang berjalan disampingku. Aku mengucek mataku. Ini adalah hari Sabtu. Liburan yang Shizune pulang. Wanita itu tak pernah dirumah saat liburan seperti ini karena berbagai undangan yang harus ia hadiri. Aah.. mungkin aku hanya menonton TV dan mengerjakan proyek-proyekku ditemani lalu lalangnya pelayan-pelayanku yang datang kemudian pulang setelah selesai.

Liburan yang membosankan!

Setelah membuka jendela kulihat para orangtua menggandeng anaknya untuk berjalan-jalan menyusuri indahnya Konoha. Karena kamarku terletak dekat dengan jalanan perumahan aku bisa melihat begitu banyak para anak yang bisa merasakan enaknya digandeng kedua orangtua mereka.

"HOAAH!" Aku menguap. Aku putuskan setelah mencuci muka aku akan segera mengganti piyama tidurku ini dengan pakaian olahraga. Jalan-jalan ketaman perumahan tak ada masalah sepertinya.

Aku berjalan mendekati meja bufet kecilku disebelah ranjangku. Tergeletak lampu tidur dan _handphone_ku yang sepertinya bergetar. Dan.. benar saja. Dia memang bergetar.

Aku melihat layar handphoneku dan menemukan tulisan _'Lee's Calling'_. Haduuh.. satu ini menelponku begitu pagi.. Dengan cepat akupun mengangkat panggilan yang sepertinya tidak penting itu.

"Halo.." Ucapku lembut.

"HINATAAA!" Aku menyingkirkan handphone itu dari telingaku. Suara berisik bin cempreng yang begitu khasnya hampir saja merusak pendengaranku secara mendadak.

"Haduh! Bisa tidak 'sih gak pake teriak?" Ucapku dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Hehehe... maaf maaf, eh Hinata. Kau mau tahu tidak kenapa aku menelponmu pagi-pagi?" Lee berkata dengan nada yang membuatku sedikit penasaran. Tapi bisa kutebak apa yang akan ia lakukan. Paling meminjam gambaranku untuk mencontoh beberapa gedung dibuku gambarku (lagi!).

"Kau mau pinjam buku gambarku? Ambil saja! Nih!" tebakku asal dengan nada iseng.

"Iihh! Bukan tauk'... aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan. Inikan Sabtu! Proyek pembangunan juga sudah selesai kan? Ayo ikutlah!" Ujar Lee dengan nada riang. Huuuh selamat. Akhirnya buku gambarku tak jadi dijadikan bahan contekan.

"Berdua denganmu? OGAH!" Sergahku asal.

"Takut dikira pacaran ya? Ihihi..."

Aku membulatkan mata. "HOEK! Lebih baik aku pacaran sama kambing dari pada anak setres sepertimu!" Aku menolak dengan sedikit geli.

"Ehehe.. gomen... kau mau tahu tidak, aku mengajak Neji loh!" ucapnya. Apa NEJI? Si Hyuuga jidat lebat itu? Aduh... bisa hambar liburan kalau ada dia! Aku jadi ingat saat acara besar kantor. Disaat semua orang berpesta. Aku dan Lee hanya bisa diam tak menyentuh sediktpun minuman atau makanan dipesta. Dikarenakan takut sakit perut atau apa sebagai alasan. Aku ingat aku dan Lee masih berusia 18-tahun saat itu. Tapi... ah! Sudahlah, aku jadi kesal sendiri mengingatnya.

"Hinata, kenapa melamun? Aku juga mengajak seseorang lagi loh!" Ujarnya mengagetkanku dalam khayalanku.

"Ah palingan Kiba!" Timpaku. Memang, mau Kiba mau Lee sama saja! Sama-sama berisik, sama-sama bikin heboh! Dan ditambah lagi Neji! Haduuuh... bisa jadi apa aku nanti?

"Bukan'sii! Week!" Ia bergantian menimpa ucapanku.

"Kiba sedang liburan bersama keluarganya. Makanya kemarin ia tidak masuk. Ah, kau ini! Terlalu banyak memikirkan Naruto 'sih!" Ucapnya asal.

Tak tahukah ia sekarang pipiku memerah mengingat nama orang yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku itu? Dasar!

"A..apa?"

"Jaaah... Oops, keceplosan hihihi..." Ia kembali menggunakan nada jahil.

"Apa maksugmu keceplosan?" Tanyaku polos.

"Aduh! Dasar gak pekaan! Sudah dikasih kode juga! Ahahaha!" Ia tertawa lepas. Apasih maksudnya? Naruto akan ikut ke taman hiburan? Hah'? aku rasa tak mungkin! Karena baru kemarin malam mereka bertengkar. Masa'mau baikan begitu saja? Tahu sendiri sifatnya Lee yang super labil.

"Aku tidak mengerti 'ah! Kau mengajak Naruto?"

"Yap! Bingo! Aku mengajak dia! Mau ikut'kan? Ayolah!" Ia merayu.

Naruto ikut? Wow! Entah mengapa hatiku semakin berdebar kencang! Jika aku berada dialam bebas, aku yakin aku akan berteriak sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak.

"Tunggu... kalian sudah baikan?" Tanyaku masih penasaran.

"Euhm..."

Satu menit.

"Hoi..! kau tak takut pulsamu habis? Baiklah aku ikut! Jam berapa aku bisa kerumahmu?" Tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"Ah! Tentu saja! Aku anggap saja yang kemarin malam itu hanya angin berlalu. Hehehe... namanya juga emosi. Baiklah, jam 10 nanti kau sudah harus tiba taman hiburan ya? Dan jangan tanyakan kenapa aku berangkat duluan. Itu semua karena ulah CALON suamimu. Hihihi.. dadah..."

TUT! TUUUTT! TUUUUUT!

Bisa kudengar ia menutup sambungan teleponnya. Aku mengusap telinga kiriku yang memerah karena teriakan cempreng Lee. Apa tadi dia bilang 'Calon suami'? Ahahaha.. apasih yang ku pikirkan! Baiklah-baiklah. Sudah cukup berkhayalnya. Sekarang ayo kita turun dan mandi supaya semua ini cepat selesai Hinata.

Akupun melangkahkan kakiku untuk turun dan segera mengguyur tubuhku dengan air.

.

.

.

"Aduh! Yang mana ya?" Ucapku dalam bingung. Sudah hampir setengah jam aku memilih-milih pakaian. Tapi menurutku tak ada yang cocok.

"Yang ini...?" Sebuah terusan biru ku ratapi dengan bimbang. Ini sudah terusan ke-12. Masa aku mau melemparnya lagi?

_Beep...Beep.._

Aku mendongak. Ku lempar pangelihatanku kearah meja bufet kamarku. Ku lihat handphone layar sentuhku bergetar panjang bertanda ada telepon masuk. Dengan cepat aku balut tubuhku yang masih menggunakan dalaman ini dengan terusan biru shapire dan celana panjang hitam. Setelahnya aku mengambil hadphoneku.

'_Naruto's Call'_

Deg! Naruto. Dia menelponku. Dengan ragu aku mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Hai Hinata?" Ucapnya disebrang sana.

"A..ha..ai..?"

"Kau sudah siap? Aku sudah menunggumu diruang tamu mansionmu. Turunlah!" Perintahnya yang seperti mengusir. Semenit otakku masih belum bisa mencerna maksud ucapannya. Setelahnya...

"WTF? KAU MENUNGGUKU?" Ucapku shock.

"Ya."

"A..anu... baiklah, akan aku...ah, aku segera turun." Kataku menutup telepon. Aku segera menyambar tas kecil berisi uang yang sudah kupersiapkan sebelumnya. Dan parahnya, ku tinggalkan begitu saja baju-baju yang berantakan dilantai. "Biarlah, ada pelayan 'ini" Ucapku disela lariku.

Benar saja, saatku telah sampai diruang tamu. Kulihat pria rupawan itu duduk disalah satu sofa. Ia tersenyum menyambut kehadiranku yang masih acak-acakan.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Pria yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku dan sekarang menjadi tanda tanya terbesar mengapa ia bisa disini. Didunia yang sama denganku.

Pluk! Kurasakan tangan besarnya menepuk puncak kepalaku.

"Kau belum sisiran." Ujarnya.

'_Ah benar, karena terlalu bingung memilih akhirnya aku sampai lupa dengan semuanya.'_ Timpalku dalam hati.

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas hitam yang dibawanya. Benda itu adalah sebuah sisir kecil untuk laki-laki. Tanpa permisi ia menyisirkan rambut kelabuku dengan lembut. "Haduh! Rambutmu kasar sekali! Kau jarang sisiran ya?" Godanya iseng.

Aku memanyunkan bibirku kesal. Tapi semenit kemudian ia mencubit bibirku pelan. Lantas aku memundurkan tubuhku darinya. "Apa-apaan kau ini?" Marahku.

"Ihihihii... Maaf, maaf.. habis aku tak tahan dengan bibir mungilmu itu." Ingin segera aku menjitak kepalanya.

"Ah, Sudahlah! Ayo kita berangkat! Lee sudah menunggu!" Sergahku agar tak mendengar ucapan iseng darinya. Kami pun berjalan keluar mansion dan segera menuju garasi mobil yang juga terparkir mobil Naruto. Satu yang tak kumengerti dari awal kehadirannya, '_Dari mana ia bisa melakukan hal-hal yang menurutku abnormal ini?'_ Mungkin saja ini hanyalah semu. Mungkin saja ini semua tidak nyata. Tapi satu pintaku padaTuhan, jika memang ini adalah mimpi, izinkan aku menikmatinya lebih lama lagi.

Aku sudah duduk bersama Naruto didalam mobil mewahnya. Karena melamun, Aku tak menyadari kalau saja kami telah berjalan dijalan tol. Alunan musik klasik yang berdentam didalam mobil menambah kesan hangat dalam dadaku.

"Hinata?" Panggil Naruto. Ia memecahkan keheningan ditangah alunan musik.

"Ya?"

"Apa menurutmu hari ini akan kita habiskan dengan kegembiraan?" Tanyanya. Aku masih diam tak mengerti sambil menyiapkan kata-kata yang akan kuucapkan.

"Menurutku tidak terlalu," Jujurku. Aku berkata demikian karena takut di atur-atur Neji dan diteriaki Lee Itu saja!

"Mm.. mengapa tidak terlalu?" Tanyanya kembali dengan nada lebih dalam.

"Ng... entah. Tebak saja!" Usilku dengan nada seperti mengusir. Kudengar cekikikan Naruto dari sebelahku. Ya yaya... terserahlah dia mau tertawa atau tidak.

"Menurutmu?" Tanyaku mencari pertanyaan agar kami mengobrol.

Semenit ia diam dan memfokuskan mobilnya di jalan tol yang mendekati pintu keluar.

"Aku berharap hari ini aku senang walau sedikit sakit." Ucapnya dengan nada lirih. Aku hanya menatap bingung kearahnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Tebak saja!" Jawabnya menggunakan nada yang sama seperti jawabanku. Huh! Aku benar-benar kesal sekarang. tapi biarlah, aku juga tak mau begitu tau.

Tapi sebuah ingatan tentang siapa sesungguhnya dirinya kembali menghantui kepalaku. Inginku tanyakan mengapa ia melakukan hal-hal manis padaku didalam mimpi ataupun didunia nyata. Padahal, aku baru mengenalnya dari sebuah mimpi tidur malamku. Inginku tanyakan tapi aku terlalu tak berani.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?" Ia kembali memecahkan keheningan.

Aku lantas terkejut. Tapi aku hanya menggeleng seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah papan besar bertuliskan sebuah tempat hiburan terpampang jelas. Naruto segera mengarahkan mobilnya untuk memasuki tempat tersebut.

Setelah memebeli karcis dan mengambil tempat parkir. Kami turun dari mobil. Segera kutelpon Lee. Awas saja kalau ia sengaja membuat janji iseng kalau ia menyuruhku berlibur dengan Naruto! Asal ia tau, itu tidak lucu!

Tidak menunggu lama, panggilanku diangkat olehnya. "HINATAAA!" Serunya dengan nada riang.

"Kau dimana?" Tanyaku _to the point._

"Aku sudah didalam! Habis kau lama sekali! Ticketnya sudah kubayarkan. Jadi, kau tinggal masuk saja dan temui aku ditoko es krim! Neji juga sedang bersamaku daaaah..."

Aku hanya mengusap telingaku. Suara bahagia berlebihan yang ia keluarkan begitu ingin membuat daun telingaku lepas.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh telinga kiriku. Semburat merah mulai terlihat ketika aku tau pemilik tangan itu adalah... Naruto.

"Apa yang Lee katakan?" Tanyanya masih mengelus telingaku.

"E...e... kita kedalam saja dan temui ia didalam, Lee sudah bersama Neji menunggu kita di toko es krim."

"Baiklah. Kau tak apa 'kan?"

"Ya, ayolah. Ini hanya teriakan kecil."

"Euhm baiklah!"

Kamipun berjalan berbarengan. Setelah memasuki gerbang taman hiburan kami segera melesat masuk ke toko es krim yang dikatakan Lee Tak perlu lama kamipun melihat sosok Lee dan Neji yang sedang...-**Suap-suapan es krim-**

"**Ehm**!" Dehemku keras berharap Lee mendengarnya. Benar saja, merasa janggal ia melempar pandangan pada ku dan Naruto dengan horror seakan-akan kami adalah hantu.

"A-... A... Hinata?" Ucapnya takut. Neji yang juga terlibat dalam acara suap-suapan langsung memalingkan wajah seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ketahuan deh!" Ucapku kembali iseng.

Aku dan Naruto berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Ya..yang kau lihat ini, ha-.. hanyalah permainan kamera!" Lee membela diri.

Aku memicingkan mata tajam.

"'Masa?"

"Bodoh! Sudah tau ke pergok! Mengaku sajalah!" Ucap Neji pasrah.

"Ah! Sudah-sudah! Tujuan kita kesini adalah bersenang-senang! Jadi, manfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya sebelum siang menjelang!" Lerai Naruto yang langsung di iyakan yang lainnya.

"Ah, baiklah! Ayo kita mulai. Pertama, siapa yang mau naik rolercoster itu?" Tunjuk Lee pada sebuah rolercoster yang meliuk-liuk diangkasa. Aku menganga tak percaya. "Berani juga nyalimu!" Sindirku.

"Sudahlah! Ayo cepat! Yang tak mau naik berarti ia anak kecil!" Ujar Neji yang langsung membuat semuanya merinding dan bangkit melesat ke tempat rollercoaster.

.

.

.

"Kau siap Hinata?" Tanya Naruto yang duduk disampingku. Dengan mantap aku menjawab "Siapa takut?! Akan kukalahkan Lee nanti, lihat saja!"

"Aku dengar lo?" Lee yang mendengar ucapanku pun mendadak seperti tertantang.

"Sudahlah!"Ucap Neji dari kursi yang berada didapanku. Posisi kami sekarang adalah Neji, dan Lee yang duduk dibangku urutan ke-4, sedangkan Aku dan Naruto berada di urutan ke-5 bangku dibelakang mereka.

RollerCoaster mulai berjalan, perlahan-lahan semakin cepat, cepat dan...

WUZZZZZZ

"KYAAAHHHHAAAAA!"

Orang-orang berteriak. Begitu pun Lee dan Neji (yang baru kali ini aku lihat ketakutan) Aku masih bertahan dengan Naruto. Tapi kurasa tidak untuk...

"HUWWWWAAAAA"

Sebuah turunan dan tikungan tajam mengguncang perut dan kepalaku. Aku merasa tubuhku dilempar kesana kemari oleh arena ekstrim ini. Kurasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangku. Entah siapa pemiliknya yang ku tahu ia mendekapku dalam hingga membuatku terjaga dan mengurangi rasa mual dan pusingku. Oh, ku harap ini segera berakhir.

.

.

.

DRAASSSHHHH

Rolercoaster berhenti. Orang-orang berwajah pucat termasuk kami. Seseorang yang mendekapku telah melepaskannya seiring berakhirnya permainan. Aku, Naruto, Lee, dan Neji pu turun dan berjalan gontai menuju bagku panjang ditengah taman hiburan.

"HUP!... HUEK!" Neji berlari cepat ke arah tong sampah. Ia mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Sementara kami yang baru melihat kejadian nista itu hanya geleng-geleng entah kenapa. Sedangkan Lee hanya berwajah pucat bak mayat yang baru meninggal.

Aku? Aku baik-baik saja karena seseorang yang mendekap ku tadi. Entah siapa yang terpenting aku sangat berterima kasih.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" Ucap suara Naruto ditelingaku yang membuatku shock.

"Eh,.. .."

"Huh! Syukurlah."

Neji pun kembali. Mulutnnya sudah ia bersihkan dengan air mancur khusus untuk diminum ditengah taman hiburan.

"Neji?" Lee berkata cemas.

"Tak apa, aku hanya belum terbiasa."

Melihat adegan romance dadakan itu. Aku segera mengambil handphoneku dan..

JPREET! JPREETT!

Beberapa foto telah ku ambil. Naruto terkikik melihat wajah horror Lee dan Neji yang memandang marah padaku. -Ow ooww...

"Hinata!"

"Ayo lari Naruto!" Ucapku dengan nada teriak sembari menggandeng tangan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Naik itu! Naik ini! Ayo setelah itu kita naik yang ini!" Lee berkumandang menjelaskan setiap wahana di sana-sini.

"Ayolah, masa kita mau naik yang itu lagi?" Tanya Neji lelah.

Lee memanyunkan bibirnya. "Ayolah!"

Sebuah pikiran meninggalkan Lee begitu saja terlintas dikepalaku.

"Hey Hinata. Mau coba naik itu nanti malam?" Tanya Naruto ditengah keramaian. Sebuah wahana air berwarna putih dan merah jambu yang menurutku... eeerrrrr..norak.

"Ha'?"

"Ayolah! Kau takut dengan air ya?" Tanya Naruto mulai usil.

"Enak saja! Masa' aku mau naik itu dengan mu? Wahana itu untuk sepasang kekasih tauk'!" Belaku.

Ia tertawa kecil. "Memangnya selama ini kita bukan sepasang kekasih?"

Deg! "A-...apa? tentu saja bukan! Kekasihku itu adalah Logan Lerman!" Sergahku.

"Hahahahaaa! Hinata, jadi agar kau mau menerima diriku. Aku haruslah Logan Lerman?"

"T..e..ntu.. tentu saja!" Tolakku dengan wajah memerah. Apa-apaan sih dia?

"Yaaaah... sayang sekali..."

"Hinata! Karena besok hari Minggu, bagaimana bila kita bermain sampai malam disini?" Tanyan Lee yang memecahkan pembicarranku dengan Naruto.

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Boleh, tapi bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanyaku balik.

"Aku sih oke-oke saja!" Ucap Neji.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum mesum membayangkan sesuatu.

"Yeeeyyhhh! Sekarang ayo kita main arena bebek-bebekkan disana!" Tunjuk Lee pada sebuah arena air yang berisi perahu-perahu bebek. Kami membulatkan mata tak terima.

"Ha'? itukan mainan anak-anak!" Tolak Neji, Aku, dan Naruto.

Lee memanyunkan bibirnya. "Biar saja! Yang tidak mau berarti ia takut air! Ahahahaa!" Tawanya garing. Huuuh, beginlah si Lee, akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dengan berbagai cara.

Akhirnya dengan paksaan kami pun mengikuti keinginannya naik wahana bebek-bebekkan.

.

.

.

"HUUUAAAAHHH!" Ucapku frustasi sambil mwngacak-acak rambut.

"Sudahlah Hinata,..." Naruto menenangkan.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Untuk menu makanan malam ini aku yang tentukan!"

"TIDDAAAAKKK!" Ucap semua kompak ketika Lee berkata riang.

"Huuuu kenapa?"

"Kau tau? Tadi saja kau hampir membuat kami semua malu karena main bebek-bebekkan!" Marah Neji.

"Benar! Kalau saja Naruto tidak membekap mulutmu, semua orang akan mengira kita sedang liburan dengan pasien RSJ tauk'?" Ikut ku membentak.

Bukannya bersalah ia semakin ngotot. "Biarkan saja! Itu tandanya mereka iri! Kan liburan dengan nyanyian itu menambah semarak tauk! Hueeeekkk!"

"Tidak kalau yang kau nyanyikan adalah lagu balonku!" Sindir Neji.

"Sudah! Sudah! Kita datang kesini untuk bersenang-senang 'kan? Maafkan saja Lee, lagipula itu semua telah berakhir." Lerai Naruto.

"Mana bisa begitu?" Bentak Aku dan Neji berbarengan.

"Permisi, mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang pelayang berambut merah dengan kaca mata besar.

"Ah, ya. Mari kita memesan!" Ucap Naruto lagi menenangkan.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah kenyang Hinata?" Tanya Naruto setelah kami keluar dari restoran.

"Ya, jadi bagaimana selanjutnya?" Tanyaku pada semua.

"Hmmmm... bagaimana kalau kita naik itu? Untuk terakhir kali deh!" Pinta Lee. Aku membulatkan mata.

"Itu?"

"Ya."

Sebuah tempat yang tadi siang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Wahana air dengan warna-warna norak. God, apakah pikiran mereka berdua itu sama?

"Aku naik bersama Neji dan kau bersama Naruto. 'bagaimana?" Tanyanya riang.

Neji yang sibuk dengan ponselnya melongok tak percaya."Apa? kau pikir kita sepasang kekasih?"

"Haduuuh! Ayolah!" Pinta Lee dengan muka memelas.

"Aku setuju!" Naruto angkat bicara.

"Ta-tapi?"

"Yeeeyyyyyyhhhh!" Lee berteriak riang.

Akhirnya aku dan neji hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua ini.

Kami pun berjalan menyusuri loket tiket dan segera mengantre tempat untuk menjelajahi arena norak tersebut. Seperti aba-aba Lee tadi, Neji bersamanya, sedangkan aku bersama Naruto.

Tiba giliran kami, kami pun menaiki wahana ini dengan duduk berdua-berdua sama seperti sepasang kekasih. Wajah Lee tampak senang dengan semua ini. Begitupun Naruto yang memikirkan hal-hal yang entah apa.

Arena pun berjalan. Air membawa kami menyusuri indahnya tempat ini. Jujur, aku salah mengatakan tempat ini norak. Menurutku ini begitu romantis dengan semua gambaran-gambaran yang mendekorasi dindingnya.

Tiba sebuah tulisan yang ditengahnya ada replika orang yang sedang berciuman. Menurutku ini berlebihan!

"Hinata?"

"Ngh?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang replika orang berciuman itu?" Tanya Naruto mengejutkanku. Kurasakan wajahku memerah.

"A-..apa? aku... aku..."

"Maukah kau melakukannya denganku?" Tanya Naruto dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Ti-tidak!" tolakku.

Dengan sopannya ia menarik daguku. Ia mengeliminasi jarak bibir kami dan...

Akhirnya bibir kami bersentuhan. Cukup lama, sebuah kehangatan tiba-tiba menjalar ditubuhku. Haduuh inginku segera menghentikan aksi nekat ini, aku takut akan ada kamera disini dan memfoto kami yang sedang dalam posisi begini. Tapi beberapa sarafku menolak untuk berhenti.

Kurasakan lampu-lampu dinding wahana mati. Ya ampun, apakah arena ini akan begitu jika melhat sepasang kekasih yang sedang beerciuman?

Aku mendorong keras tubuh Naruto agar menjauh. Wajahku merah padam dan menyebalkannya ia malah tersenyum geli melihat tingkahku.

"A...-aku..."

"Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" Tanyanya frontal.

Jantungku berdebar. Ku rasakan wajahku lebih memerah saat ini. Ia menembakku begitu saja?

"A-..aku... "

"Bagaimana? Kau tak mungkin berpacaran dengan Logan Lerman 'kan? Bagaiman kalau aku yang menjadi Logan?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman.

"Ta...tapi!"

"Kau tidak mau ya? Kalau begitu aku bisa menembak Sakura saja" Ucapnya.

Hatiku sedikit tak terima dengan pernyataannya barusan.

" Kau juga menyukai Sakura?" Tanyaku cemburu.

"Tidak, kau cemburu?"

Aku menunduk. "Aku mau! Tapi... "

Belum selesai aku berkata ia kembali membawaku pada ciuman hangatnya. Kali ini jauh lebih hangat. Baiklah, semoga saja hubungan kita akan mencapai titik yang lebih seirus Naruto.

.

.

.

_Night_

-Normal POV-

"Hati-hati ya Hinata!" Mobil mewah yang dikendarai Naruto melesat jauh dari rumahnya. Mansion besar dan mewah yang hanya ditinggali bibinya dan dirinya terasa sedikit menyeramkan saat malam datang.

Hinata hanya bisa berjalan sembari mengutuk dirinya. Naruto. Ia ingat pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto dalam mimpinya. Entah ia merasa dirinya gila atau tidak. Setiap malam mimpinya terdengar bahagia karena Naruto. Walau awalnya ia takut memulai semuanya. Tapi ia merasa hidupnya lebih berwarna sama dengan saat orang tuanya masih berada disisinya.

Bahkan... hal yang paling ia tak percayai adalah... Ia jatuh cinta pada bunga mimpinya. Ia tak tahu persis apakah atau siapakah Naruto. Tapi yang ia rasakan hanyalah sebuah hujan yang telah berhenti dan bergantian dengan pelangi cantik yang menghiasi hidupnya.

Awalnya ia merasa semu dengan kenyataan ini. Tapi... waktu mengajari dirinya yang egois untuk menerima Naruto.

Kreeek...

Pintu mansion telah ia buka. "Aku pulang." Ucapnya walau nihil. Ia melepas sepatunya dan meletakannya dirak segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya dikamar ia melepas tas kecilnya dan meletakannya diatas meja belajar. Ia melepas _coat_ coklatnya dan menggantungkannya didalam lemaripakaian. Mengambil handuk untuk merasakan kesegaran dalam rendaman air hangat didalam bathtup.

.

.

.

-Hinata POV-

Kurasakan _handphone_ku bergetar menandakan telepon masuk. _'Shizune's Calling' _bibi menelpon!

"Halo Hinata?" Ucap suara disebrang sana.

"Halo bi, ada apa?"

"kau belum tidur?"

"Belum, segera aku akan tidur."

"Hmmm... besok kau ada acara?"

"Kurasa tidak. ada apa?"

"Datanglah ke mansion Uchiha besok!"

Aku memasang wajah bingung. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau lupa? Kau ingat berapa usiamu?" Tanya bibi tak percaya.

"20."

"Orang tuamu menyuruhmu bertunangan dengan putra kedua keluarga Uchiha 'bukan?" tanya bibi memastikan.

Aku terdiam. Semenit setelah otakku _loading_ aku...

"APA?" Tanyaku tak percaya.

"Oh GOD, Hinata, itu wasiat kedua orang tuamu terakhir kali." Ucap bibi lirih.

Aku kembali memutar memoriku. Benar, sebelu orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Aku berjanji kepada mereka untuk bertunangan dengan putra kedua keluarga Uchiha saat usiaku 20-tahun.

Aku terduduk tak percaya. Sisir yang ku gunakan untuk menyisir rambutku terjatuh dari tangan kananku.

"Hinata?" Bibi mulai khawatir.

Aku terisak. Tidak bisa! Aku sudah menjadi kekasih Naruto! Aku tak bisa menikah dengan pemuda yang bahkan belum kukenal identitasnya sama sekali! TIDAK!

"Hiks... bibi..."

"Hinata, kau sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya bibi mulai khawatir.

Aku semakin menangis. Inginku jujur tapi lidahku kelu untuk mengatakan ya.

"Be-...belum..." Jawabku bohong.

"Syukurlah, jadi bisakah besok kau kemari?"

"Akan ku usahakan."

"Sekarang tidurlah, jaga dirimu baik-baik sayang."

"Ya..."

TIIIITT

Telpon diantara kami terputus. Aku bodoh! Kenapa tak ku katakan yang sejujurnya saja?

Semua pernyataan ini gila! Sungguh betapa munafiknya diriku ini! Ya Tuhan...  
Aku terduduk di atas lantai sembari menangisi kebodohanku. Bagaimana perasaan Naruto jika ia tahu kalau aku haru bertunangan? Apa yang ia katakan nanti? Aku taku kehilangan bunga mimpiku yang datang begitu saja. Aku takut ia akan menjadi sosok yang suatu saat aku lupakan, sungguh aku takut!

BEP! BEP!

Aku melihat telponku bergetar kembali, sekarang panggilan itu berasal dari Lee. Apa jangan-jangan ia sudah tau faktanya?

Dengan terisak aku mengangkatnya.

"Ha-halo Lee, ada apa?" Tanyaku dengan suara serak.

"Hinata... kau tau, Naruto mengatakan padaku kau baru saja menerima ia menjadi kekasihmu. Tapi kau..."

"AKU TAU AKU TAU!" Ucapku marah.

"Hinata... aku-aku..." kini kudengar ia juga terisak.

"Jadi kau sudah tau?"

"Ya... terkadang sulit menerima kenyataan..." Ia berkata lirih.

"Naruto sudah tau?"

"Aku rasa belum."

"Hiks... aku berharap aku bisa. Aku bisa jujur padanya tanpa membohonginya sedikitpun."

"..."

Tanpa sadar kamipun menangis bersama. Aku tau ini semua begitu cepat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Seharusnya memang dari awal aku tak menerima Naruto. Bodoh!

.

.

.

**TBC**

(A/N) :

Yumiya : "Gaje ya?"

Miki: " Kita masih belajar, maklumin ya ..."

Yumiya : " Mari membalas review ^^"

**-For 2nd princhass- **: "Kami sadar 169 itu tinggi pake banget. Authors nista ini aja gk sampe segitu, sempet di protes juga sebelumnya sama temen lain. Itu salah Yumiya-san yang tetep ngotot bilang pendek, Walau Miki-san juga udah minta ralat. Thnx sudah mereview. Kalo bisa review lagi ya ... *puppy eyes no jutsu*"

**-For bohdong palacio & ran tachibana-** : "Thnx sudah mereview ^^. Kalau sad or happy nya ada di akhir cerita, jadi gk bisa kita kasih tau. Maaf ya ... Review lagi ..."

-**for Belindattebayo-** : "Waaah ... maaf nih kami gak bisa update cepet. Tapi thnx buat reviewnya ya ... Jangan lupa review lagi."

**-For Vicestering & Durara-** : "Ini sudah dilanjutin. Tapi maaf kalau terkesan alay atau norak. Thnx & jangan lupa review lagi ..."

Miki: "Sekali lagi maaf bila lanjutannya gaje atau apalah. Kami bukanlah authors yang sempurna."'''''

Yumiya :"Semoga masih ada yang mau tahu ujung ari cerita kami."

Miki : "Review kalian yang membuat kami semangat. Cepet direview ya ..."

We : "Kami undur diri dan sampai bertemu di next chap ..."


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3 and The Last Chapter- **

_Summary: Kalian mau tahu rasanya jika kita diberi sebuah harapan dari seseorang yang kita sayang? Senang, dan penuh harap bukan? Tapi bagaimana jika janji itu berubah menjadi koyakan harapan hampa? Tertarik membaca kisah sedihku? Aku ingin berbagi sebuah pengalaman menyedihkan dengan kalian._

_Rated: T_

_Genre: Romance & Fantasy_

_Main Chara: Hinata Hyuuga & Uzumaki Naruto_

_Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), abal, gaje, lebay (__**de-el-el**__)_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

**-Hinata POV-**

Tanpa sadar kamipun menangis bersama. Aku tau ini semua begitu cepat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Seharusnya memang dari awal aku tak menerima Naruto. Bodoh!

.

.

.

Pagipun tiba. Aku sadar kalau aku tertidur dilantai dengan ponsel yang masih berada di genggamanku. Mataku searasa sakit untuk membiasakan diri. Tapi...

TOK! TOK!

Sebuah ketokan pintu mengagetkanku. Aku langsung tersadar sempurna dari tidurku. Aku pun mengucek mataku dan membukakan pintu itu.

"Ya tunggu.."

Cklek..

Seorang pria tampan dengan jas hitam berdiri dihadapanku.

"Maaf Nona, anda harus segera dirias." Ucapnya tenang.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"karena keluarga mempelai menunggu anda terlalu lama, jadi mereka menyuruh kami para perias menghampiri anda. Bibi anda berkata anda masih tertidur. Ternyata benar."

Aku mengerjapkan mata. "Tunangannya dilaksanakan hari ini?" Tanyaku bodoh.

"Ya. Anda bukannya sudah mengetahuinya?" Tanyanya ragu.

Oh GOD!

Akhirnya aku hanya terpaku dengan semua yang ia katakan. Tak perlu lama aku pun mulai dirias setelah mandi oleh para perias pengantin. Kosong. Pikiranku kosong serasa dihipnotis.

.

.

.

Bruuuummmmm...

Mobil hitam mewah sang pelayan melesat membelah jalanan menuju mansion keluarga Uchiha. Aku hanya bisa memandang pemandangan sendu diluar. Aku sangat tak percaya dengan ini semua. Pertunangan karena janji orang tuaku tak bisa ku hindar begitu saja.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Hinata,.." Panggil lelaki paruh bayah yang mirip dengan ku. Di adalah ayahku._

"_Ya?" Tanyaku. Usiaku saat itu barulah 16-tahun. Aku yang sedang menonton video horror bersama Lee pun harus berhenti sebentar karena panggilannya._

"_Maaf, bisa kita bicara berdua saja?" Tanyanya lembut._

_Lee mengangguk. "Pergilah Hinata."_

"_Tapi pause dulu videonya!" Perintahku disertai anggukkan Lee._

_Ayah mengajakku ke ruang keluarga. Kemudian ia menatap mataku lurus. Tatapan mata yang seakan terakhir kali aku lihat. Ia menghela napas sejenak dan mulai berbicara._

"_Hinata, ayah ingin menyampaikan sebuah wasiat padamu. Tapi kau mau berjanji 'kan?" Tanyanya membuatku bingung. Seakan ia berkata kalau ini adalah janji perpisahan._

"_Apa?" Tanyaku penasaran._

_Ayah menunduk sebentar dan berkata. "Kau tahu mungkin perjalanan ayah akan sangat melelahkan 'bukan?"_

_Aku mengangguk._

"_Begini nak, maukah kau berjanji pada ayah kalau kau akan menikah dengan seorang turunan bangsawan?" _

_Aku memiringkan kepala. 'Bangsawan? Hebat!' Pikirku dalam hati waktu itu._

"_Waaw.."_

"_Kau suka kan?" Aku kembali mengangguk._

"_Jadi, maukah kau menjalani pertunangan dengan bangsawan itu?"_

"_Tentu saja aku mau! Memang siapa yang tak mau menikah dengan bangsawan! Ini pasti sangat hebat! Keluarga kita akan terangkat ayah!" aku pun berjingkrak-jingkrak girang._

"_Tapi itu semua akan kau lalui saat usiamu 20-tahun. Berjanjilah pada ayah untuk menuruti wasiat ini nak." Ayah menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya._

"_Janji!" Aku pun menautkan kelingkingku pula._

_Itulah janji perpisahan diantara kami. Setelah malamnya aku harus mendapat berita duka tentang kepergian ayah sekaligus ibu dalam perjalanan ke luar negeri. Pesawat yang ditumpangi ayah dan ibu kehilangan sinyal dan dikatakan terjatuh disuatu tempat. Banyak korban yang hilang termasuk ayah dan ibuku. Akhirnya semua kejadian itu membuatku menjadi indigo akut seperti sekarang._

_-__**Flashback off-**_

Itulah kejadiannya. Tapi selama ini aku tak pernah tau siapa bangsawan yang akan bertunagan denganku. Maaf ayah, aku tak bisa menepati janji terakhir kita. Aku sudah terikat rasa suka dengan orang lain yang menurutku tak bisa dikatakan masuk akal.

Perlahan mobil mewah yang dikendarai pelayan itu berhenti disebuah mansion mewah yang sangat anggun.

"Silahkan Nona.." Seorang pelayan lain yang duduk disampingku membukkan pintu untukku. Aku mengangguk dan segera keluar.

Aku memandangi bangunan yang berdiri gagah dihadapanku. Tidak bisa kupercayai kalau gedung ini telah terias sempurna dengan motif-motif ala orang yang ingin bertunangan. Baiklah Hinata, hidup barumu akan kau mulai disini.

"Mari," Ajak kedua pelayan yang menuntunku kemari. Aku hanya bisa ikut saja dengan mereka. Terserahlah apa yang mereka mau. Asalkan satu harapanku. Aku berharap tak ada Naruto disini. Itu saja.

Aku pun memasuki mansion mewah ini. Seorang pemuda tampan berambut harajuku dongker duduk dibangku mempelai pria. Aku sempat terpesona melihatnya. Tapi semua itu ku batalkan karena aku beranggapan ia adalah sosok pria yang tak bisa hidup tanpa harta. Lihat saja jas norak yang dibawahnya bergeluyutan bling-bling!

"Ah! Itu Hinata. Kau sudah datang?" Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang mirip dengannya. Aku hanya tersenyum paksa dan memandang ilfel pada ibu dan anak itu.

"Manis dan terlihat lugu yah?" Komentar pemuda norak tersebut.

Eyuh! Apa ia calonku nanti? Suara berat seperti om-om nya saja hampir membuatku muntah dadakan! Bisa-bisa banyak kekerasa rumah tangga yang akan dia lakukan padaku -mungkin.

"Baiklah, karena calon wanita juga sudah datang. Mari kita mulai." Ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang kuyakini adalah ayah dari pemuda itu.

Aku pun hanya naik keatas panggung. Tamu-tamu mulai berkumpul. Aku tak melihat Lee. Aku juga tak berharap ia akan datang. Karena ku tau kalau ia datang Naruto juga akan ikut bersamanya.

"Hinata Hyyuga, kau sudah siap?" Tanya lelaki paruh baya tersebut.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Dengan segera pemuda harajuku itu mengambil kotak cincin dan mulai berlutut di depan diriku. "Jadi, maukah kau menjadi tunanganku?" Tanyanya sok penuh wibawa.

"Ya!" Ujarku sinis. Dia pun menyematkan cincin putih perak bermata indah dijari manisku.

"TUNGGU!" Sebuah suara berat mengagetkan aktivitas kami. Suara ini...

Aku segera menengok ke arah tamu-tamu. Seorang pria _gentle_ dengan rambut harajuku pirang berteriak ditengah-tengah para tamu. Dia adalah orang yang sangat kutakutkan akan datang**. Uzumaki naruto**.

"Jadi, apa arti kau menerimaku kemarin Hinata?" Tanyanya dengan wajah merah karena marah.

Neji dan Lee juga disana. Aku hanya bisa memandang bersalah pada semua CS-anku.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya kepala keluarga Uchiha.

"Maaf Tuan, yang sedang bertunangan bersama anakmu itu adalah **KEKASIHKu**!" Jawab Naruto memberi penekanan.

"Na-.."

"Cukup Hinata! Aku pergi! Jadi, inikah yang kau bayar setelah aku bersusah payah menghiburmu dalam mimpi dan juga kenyataan? Jadi, inikah janjimu? Kita berjanji akan bersama-sama! Kau ingat?"

Aku meneteskan air mata. "Tunggu, Naruto a-..aku!"

"Selamat tinggal Hinata! Aku puas dengan semua ini. Jangan harap aku akan hadir kembali dalam mimpimu!" Ia pun melangkah keluar dengan geram.

Aku pun mengejarnya. Tamu-tamu hanya menatap heran pada diriku. Pemuda tampan yang menjadi tunanganku memandang tak percaya. Begitupun kedua orang tua dan kakak sulungnya. Apalagi-bibi Shizune.

Maaf semua. Aku hanya mengecewakan kalian.

.

.

.

Malamnya, aku hanya bisa menangis. Semua kejadian semu saat ini adalah gila. Aku menyesali kebodohanku. Andai waktu bisa kuputar, aku akan kembali dan berkata aku sudah punya pacar.

Andai ku tak berjanji pada ayah, ini semua tak akan terjadi.

Andai aku tak menganggap bertunangan dengan seorang bangsawan adalah hal yang keren. Bodoh! Bodoh! BODOH!

Hari demi hari telah ku lewati, Mimpi yang manis dengan kehadiran Naruto sudah tak ada. Aku terus bertanya pada Neji dan Lee. Mereka menjawab tak tau kemana Naruto pergi.

Sungguhku menyesal. Aku bahkan ingat saat pertama bertemu dengannya di lift.

Bertemu dengannnya saat pingsanku. Dan... ciuman pertamaku.

Aku sadar ini semua hanyalah semu. Sudahlah hilang kepercayaanku.

Aku sudah mengingkari janji ku dengan ayah. Aku sudah mempermalukan bibi. Aku telah menghianati Naruto.

Semua hancur karena kebodohanku

Hingga akhirnya aku sampai dimalam ini. Berniatku menyerahkan diriku kepada Tuhan. Tapi satu hal, aku tak mau menceburkan diriku kedalam neraka.

Aku menggulung tubuhku dalam selimut tebalku. Samar-samar aku melihat seseorang berdiri didepan jendela kamarku. Lantasku terkejut. Ini semua tak mungkin! Yang paling membuatku tak percaya adalah...

Saatku tau orang itu adalah orang yang selama ini ku tangisi.

Dia Uzumaki Naruto

Dengan riangku berlari kearahnya. Satu yang ku harapkan Sebuah ciuman hangat dan hidup tanpa paksaan dengannya.

Ku harap ini bukanlah semu. Bahagianya diriku saat tau sosok itu dapat kupeluk erat. Sangat erat.

"Hiks... maafkan aku Naruto." Ucapku lirih.

"Tak apa, kau tau. Orang tuamu mengizinkan hubungan kita disana." Ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat kurindukan.

"Benarkah? Apa kata mereka?"

"Jagalah putri kami, jangan sampai ia terluka."

**-Hinata POV END-**

..

.

.

_**-Tambahan-**_

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat sepi yang biasa ia datangi. Seseorang berbaju serba putih dengan rambut pirang pucat panjang menunggunya dengan ragu.

"Kau yakin akan jadi manusia?" Tanya sosok itu.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya."

"Padahal kau adalah shinigami yang hebat loh! Sayang sekali." Ucap sosok putih itu kembali.

"Hahaha... tak apa. Karena aku telah jatuh cinta pada manusia. Aku harus menjaganya." Tawa Naruto.

"Baiklah, semoga. Kita akan bertemu nanti setelah dunia ini berakhir." Ucap sosok itu lagi.

"Ya, sampai bertemu kembali Ino."

.

THE END

**(A/N)** :

Miki : "Jelas gak sih endingnya?"

Naruto : "Authors aneh!"

Yumiya :" Bagi kalian yang udah baca tapi belom review cepet review! InsyaAllah kita mau pindah fandom niih! *dihajar*"

Hinata : "Dua-duanya sama aja!"

Neji:" Pliis coment dong! Adegan gue najong banget nih!"

Lee: "Ish! Lu mending ji, lah gue?"

Miki : "Daripada makin gaje, kita balas review ^^"

**-46Neko-kucing Ganteng- **Miki : "Thanks sudah mereview. Tapi maaf kita gak bisa jadiin Lee sama Neji couple karena fictnya udah kelar."

Neji : "Elunya aja yang authors mager!"

Yumiya : "Tau aja si Neji. Jangan comel dong! Malu tauk!

Oh ya, saya tunggu just call me Near panjang version ^^"

**-Bohdong palacio- **Lee : "Sebenernya aku juga merinding ngejalanin akting kaya gitu."

Neji : "Apalagi gue!"

Miki : "Halah! daripada kaga ada humornya, mending lo berdua dijadiin kaya gitu! Oh ya, thanks sudah mereview ^^"

Neji & Lee : (hajarauthor)

Yumiya : "Thanks Palcio-san. Seandainya kita buat ff dengan fandom lain masih mau baca 'kan? *MuVeng*"

"Question? Ask to us!"

**-Fin-**


End file.
